halfmoonacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Johann Schmidt
"No need to be snippy Herr Terrezio." ''-Johann Schmidt'' Overview: Johann Schmidt is a character created and operated by user JFRobot. He is a tall, lanky, male extrahuman standing at about six feet and is characterized by show little to no emotion in many a circumstance: most notably during fights and battles that do not directly involve him. History: Johann was born among a small town-like community made up of his kind: the Alvidarus Nimbi. The exact location of the community is strictly unknown. Though Johann has confirmed it exists within a forest. Johann was born to Elsabeen and Klein Schmidt on FIX He was a healthy Alvidaran child: weighing in at about Fix and being about as long as FIX By two years, he had acquired his abilities and started to use them to prank local residents. To much of Johann' chagrin, the town elders did not see this as acceptable and gave him a very stern scolding: as well as a referall to his parents. It was here that Johann developed his impecably formal air of address that set him apart from his other Alvidaran peers. At the age of 15 years, his family moved from their small home in the community to a large house in the city: suiting a closer location to the work of Johann's father. Here, Johann found it difficult to associate with the human students being that they were emotionl, hyperactive, gossipy, and, very often, informal. However, he found that humans were very easy to telepathically link to. But this only further isolated him from his human peers: with the most devastating event being the rejection of a girl. On summer break of his 17th year, their family recieved a letter in the mail of which contrasted starkly from the bills and catalogues that constantly arrived. His parents opened the letter and had him read it: a letter of application to a boarding school known as the "Half Moon Academy". Thinking it to be a scam, Johann initially refused. But his curiosity took hold and he began to do research on the aforementioned school. His original thinking disproved, and lack of acceptance at the public school, drove him to accept the application and thus, register for the academy nightly classes. HMA II Johann enters a few minutes late for school on a meeting day. despite being a bit disappointed at his lateness, he walks in (in freeze-time) to a chair all the way in the back. He first encounters Terezzio who starts off a conversation with him: mostly concerning him being a new arrival. After the assembly, Johann steps outside to think about what to do concerning his "Bond Pet" A black cat floats on by him using a specialized collar and introduces himself as Johann's Bond Pet, called "Nimh" Johann walks back inside and begins to talk to Zeke Voblio Powers and abilities: Psionics:Alvidarus Nimbi species are psionic creatures capable of linking between the mind. Many have varied ways of doing this, but Johann specifically has: Telepathy: Mental communication between two organisms. Telepathic Control: Capability of physically controlling other organisms via mind control. Subconscious entry: Capability to view, interact, and function within a person's dreams: thus allowing access to data and the capability of inserting Data, Messages, and Commands. Realities, or perceptions of reality, however, cannot be altered. A. Nimbi species have varying froms of stealth abilities ranging from invisibility to "sonic dampening" Johann uses what is known as "Freeze Time". This allows him to literally stop top so that he can travel a desired distance within a second. To Johann, everything is percieved as having been completely halted in it's place. To an external observer, however, Johann would appear to change position, bodily stance, costume (if he did take the time to do so) expression in a split second. Likewise, if Johann made changes to any physical objects in this state, the changes would also rapidly occur. Additionally, Johann can take other beings into the "Frozen Time" state with him: so long as he has physical contact with the subject upon entry. When Johann wills to exit the state, all objects/subjects that he brought into it would, likewise, exit the state with him. Paraphernalia: Fedora hat: Doubles as both a mask and a piece of headwear. When Johann is wearing it, he has the option of wearing the mask the hat creates, or not. When he wears the mask, a thick, black cloud surrounds Johann's head and two purple glowing spots emit from where the eyes would be. The cloud mask appears to be unaffected by external elements such as wind: though if the hat is forced off Johann's head, the mask will deactivate. Dimensional Swiss Knife: A useful toolin any circumstace:: from combat to utility. Contains over 75 different tool aside from the knife: all serving ranged purposes from minor repair to heavy self defense: all compressed within a small hypercubic space. Small laptop: A perfect tool for hacking/calculating/gathering information. Not to mention a good tool for writing stories. Small briefcase: need to contain a couple of weapons, top secret papers, or a few thousand dollars? A briefcase is a good way to achieve this Character Relations: * Terezzio Gorogliaz: First person to talk to him. considered to be an acquaintance/friend. *Zeke Voblio: Third person to talk to him. Likewise considered an acquaintance. Love life: Not currently applicable. (Maybe though...Maybe...) Notes: species origins/classification are being sorted out by creator. A better image is to be created. Trivia: *The concept of Alvidaran psionic powers was inspired both by the movie "Inception" and, predominately, the character "G-man " from the Half-Life series. *Like from the movie Inception, Johann has the capability of "inserting" his own conscious into another's dream so as to access and plant information. Likewise, he can use this to give off "Sleeper" commands and messages much like the G-man does to Alyx Vance in Half-Life 2: Episode 2. *His generalized emotionlessness during battles and fights is also inspired by the G-man : who would often be seen standing near a serious battle indifferently standing there as if nothing were happening. *The A. Nimbi species was originally supposed to be an interdimensional group of beings before the original creator decided otherwise. *I has been decided that they are a race of naturalized Extraterrestrials: having landed on the planet in an era equivalent to the 1950's and have been living on the planet since. Theme(s): To be composed. Category:Characters